Pumpkin Presents
by Hikari R
Summary: Halloween one-shot. What does little Alfendi and Flora do when they are bored on the night before Halloween?


**A/N: Boo! I'm back with a spin-off from my first fanfiction Forever Grateful. You may want to read that first before you read this to understand some of the contents in this. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters because they belong to Level-5 ya-da ya-da ya-da...**

* * *

_"From childhood's hour I have not been_

_As others were - I have not seen_

_As others saw - I could not bring_

_My passions from a common spring -_

_From the same source I have not taken_

_My sorrow - I could not awaken_

_My heart to joy at the same tone -_

_And all I lov'd - I lov'd alone -_

_Then - in my childhood - in the dawn_

_Of a most stormy life - was drawn_

_From ev'ry depth of good and ill_

_The mystery which binds me still -_

_From the torrent, or the fountain -_

_From the red cliff of the mountain -_

_From the sun that 'round me roll'd_

_In its autumn tint of gold -_

_From the lightning in the sky_

_As it pass'd me flying by -_

_From the thunder, and the storm -_

_And the cloud that took the form  
_

_(When the rest of Heaven was blue)_

_Of a demon in my view..."_

"Flowa!"

"Ah!" I screamed, literally throwing my book in the air, "Alfendi, don't scare me like that!" Alfendi is now nearly a two and a half year old toddler now; he is a smart child and is learning how to communicate very well.

"But where's Daddy?"

"He's still at work," I responded, "He'll be back soon."

"Are you sure, Flowa? He takes too long!"

True; Professor Layton did come home late now a days. There would be times that he would leave when Alfendi and I were still sound asleep and come back very late, meaning that we wouldn't see him all day.

"Don't worry, Alfendi..."

Alfendi gazed at me, his small yellow eyes filled with worry.

_He must truly care for his father..._

"I know!" I gasped, "How would you like to carve a pumpkin?"

"Cawve? Pumpkin?"

"Oh, we must! Come along now, grab your shoes; we'll be going to the super market to pick up a pumpkin and carving supplies!"

* * *

"Now, Alfendi, _this_ is a pumpkin!" I showed him the orange wonders that filled the large cardboard box. Or, I _tried_ to. He was staring at the pumpkin faces and looked like he was going to cry.

_Such ugly pumpkins... Whoever drew this must not have _any_ artistic talent!_

"Look at those _beautiful_ pumpkins, Alfendi! Whoever drew this has _such_ an artistic talent!"

*Sniff sniff*

_Uh oh..._

"Flowaaaaa! They're scawy!" Alfendi cried, tears flowing down his face. He squeezed my ribs with great fear and probably left a bruise on me.

_True; I can't argue with that..._

"Oh, don't cry! After all, gentleman does _not_ make a scene in public." This _always_ did the trick; Alfendi would _always_ stop crying after I said this.

*sniff sniff*

"Okay..."

"Now, let's continue our adventure on getting a plain pumpkin and carving supplies, shall we?"

* * *

"What awe we going to cawve, Flowa?"

"Hmm... Since it's Halloween tomorrow, how about a ghost or a pumpkin fa-..." No, we are _not_ going to carve a pumpkin face. Look at what happened at the store.

After a long period of silence, Alfendi finally shouted, "I KNOW!"

He whispered an idea in my ear that was probably the most creative, loving, and somewhat original idea I had ever heard of.

"Oh, what a splendid idea, Alfendi! Daddy's going to love it!"

* * *

"Flowa?"

"Yes?" I responded as I drew the outline of our project.

"Do you have a boyfwiend?"

I dropped the marker and eyed him with surprise and confusion. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer by the second. "Excuse me...?"

"I saw a picture of you and a boy kissing in your jouwnal."

_He what? I thought I hid that journal very well under my bed!_

Memories of Clive and I together surrounded my head. I did miss him...

"Am I going to do the same thing when I have a girlfriend?" Alfendi asked in horror.

I couldn't help but think about grown up Alfendi with his future girlfriend. Would she be the right one for him? What would she look like?

"I guess so," I chuckled as I ruffled Alfendi's dark red hair as he smirked just as Clive would have.

_Oh, the things toddlers can say..._

* * *

"I'm home, children!" I heard the Professor call.

Alfendi and I hid the object behind our backs. I knew that the Professor could obviously tell that something was going on.

"Now, children, what are you hiding?"

Alfendi and I turned to each other and smiled from ear to ear.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Weady!"

"Well, Professor, as you know tomorrow is Halloween," I said, "so we thought that we could do something special."

"Oh, now what would that be?"

Alfendi and I walked away from the table to show the Professor our artwork. All Professor Layton did was blankly look at our "artwork". It wasn't professional in my opinion, but you could see what was meant to be the Layton seal on the pumpkin.

"Children, you shouldn't have...!"

"The carving was Alfendi's idea, not mine, actually."

"Alfendi's...?"

Alfendi ran up to the Professor and gave his leg a bear hug.

"I love you, Daddy," Alfendi said. I swear that it almost brought tears to Professor Layton.

"And I love you too, my boy..."

"All right now, gather around!" I said,"I think I'd like to get a picture of this! Professor, you can hold the pumpkin! Come on, Alfendi! Ready?"

"Ready, Flora."

"Weady!"

"On the count of three! One... Two... Three!"

"Cheeeese!" Alfendi said. I'd never seen him so happy in my life.

_Click._

I later posted the picture on my Facebook wall and got two likes: one from Emmy and another from Clive.

"Very cute, Professor!" Clive commented.

I can't stop smiling at the picture every now and then. I wish these moments would continue forever and ever. I have a loving father and a little brother that bring me smiles even when hard times come. How can I be more happy? Ok, to be honest, there is one thing: Clive and I together again. But right now, I should at least treasure the family moments because they don't always last.

10/30/2013

* * *

**A/N: Ahh, I finally finished it! TBH, I don't celebrate Halloween, so I couldn't think of a Halloween topic for a fanfiction. No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't think of anthing! But my mom said to me, "Hey, what do you think about pumpkin carving?" I have never done a pumpkin carving, and later in bed, I was like, "Goodness, that's it!" So I basically speed-wrote this fanfic. That's why it's not really good. Sorry...**

**Don't you think Alfendi is kinda cute but OOC (out of character)? I wrote him to be like my 5 year old brother, although my brother doesn't ask about boyfriends and girlfriends yet. But I have been asked if I had a boyfriend by one of the little kids at my church. It was sooo awkward... / / /**

**Hope you guys have a great day! And thank you for reading!**

**-Hikari R.**


End file.
